Writing For Dummies
by screamattheskyx3
Summary: Tsukasa gathers your favorite characters from Shugo Chara to teach all of the young people how to write Shugo Chara Fanfiction.  A Guide to Writing Shugo Chara Fanfiction.
1. Chapter One

Writing For Dummies

Summary: Tsukasa gathers your favorite characters from Shugo Chara to teach all of the young people how to write Shugo Chara Fanfiction. (A Guide to Writing Shugo Chara Fanfiction.)

* * *

Chapter One: Plot Bunnies/Review Prep 101 with Yaya

What? Now?

Really? But Yaya's not ready!

...

Eeeeh, Yaya's on?

Oh. _Cough._

Hi, everyone! This is Yuiki Yaya, but you probably already knew that if you read the chapter title _up there_.

Anyways, Tsukasa wants me to teach you guys about bunnies. Yaya agreed to because she knows a lot about bunnies.

Let's start!

Bunnies are small mammals that are usually white, brown, or black. Animes are very misleading! Bunnies are _not _pink. It's technically impossible.

There actually aren't that many bunnies in Japan. Most of them live in North America, all the way on the other side of the world! Bunnies primarily live in meadows, woods, forests, and I've heard, even deserts.

Why would bunnies live in deserts? It's always really hot there. How could animals with a lot of fluff stand the heat? When Yaya was a little toddler-

_Whisper, whisper, whisper._

What do you mean I'm talking about the wrong thing?

"_I told you to talk about the plot, Yaya-san, not bunnies."_

Really? Um...whoops.

Please disregard everything Yaya has said!

Go take a short nap and forget everything Yaya has talked about!

...Are we good?

Yaya's gonna take that as a yes!

So it seems that Yaya was supposed to talk about the plot of a story and not bunnies. She's not quite sure how the two got mixed up, but no matter! Onward!

Let's see, the plot...

If Yaya remembers from Language Arts class correctly, the plot is made up of the _exposition_, which is the beginning of the story. That's where you introduce the main character and the setting.

The setting of a story is where and when it takes place. For example, _Shugo Chara_ takes place in the twenty-first century in Japan! Don't be afraid to be creative with where your story takes place. Put everybody in the Renaissance period and make princesses and knights! Take us to Paris, Venice, or somewhere completely made-up, like Candyland!

Wait, no, that's an American board game. Shoot.

Hopefully, you see Yaya's point!

Next is the _rising action_, which has all the events that lead up to the _climax_. The climax is the high point of the story. The climax is the most important part of the story, keep that in mind!

After the climax is the _falling action_, which is exactly what you probably think it is. Then, it's the happy or sometimes sad ending of the whole story.

You've got to keep in mind while you're writing that your whole plot flows and isn't all choppy. If it is, no one wants to read it. Matter-of-fact, no one will _like_ it, and therefore will flame your story! So be careful of that.

(Warning: Fanfiction flames are not for roasting marshmallows.)

Yaya thinks that the biggest thing people screw up on is this:

_Summary: Amu is a nerd at school and Ikuto is super popular. What happens when they meet? AMUTO AND RIMAHIKO!_

Really, if you're writing an Amuto story (by the way, if you don't know what Amuto is, what are you doing on the fandom?), why heavily clog the story with Rimahiko?

Not that there's anything wrong with that. Hello, who doesn't like Rima-tan and Nagi together?

Yeah, that's what Yaya thought!

Yaya thinks that if you write a multi-chaptered story, then you have to make one pairing your main focus. When you're writing about two different sides of a story because of the two different focuses, suddenly, there are TWO plots in the story.

Stories can't have two plotlines within the one story, otherwise they wouldn't be _stories_.

Duh.

Hey, Tsukasa, is Yaya done now?

What? I have to talk about reviews?

Aw, poop!

Okay, okay, next are reviews!

Once you've posted a decent-enough story, you have to be prepared to handle reviews.

So now it's Review Prep 101 with Yaya-chan!

Yaya has a special video clip for everyone! Are you guys ready for this?

PLAYBACK!

_Susan-Mary had finished her totally awesome Rimahiko story. Finally! Her long wait of two days was over, and she could put stories up on Fanfiction. The world would finally see her greatness._

_For "Story Type," she chose the 'Normal' option. In the category area, she quickly found _Shugo Chara_ in the anime/manga section. On the next step, Susan-Mary thought for approximately three-point-five seconds on a perfect title._

"_Rimahiko Love Story," Susan-Mary typed quickly with a fangirlish grin plastered on her face, misspelling "love" and not capitalizing "story."_

_She left the summary box blank and skipped it. She set the language to English and the rating to "T-plus, just in case."_

"_The genres definitely have to be love and drama," Susan-Mary murmured to herself, clicking the appropriate things. "Characters? Duh, Rima and Nagi!" she laughed airily. "Fanfiction is like, so stupid."_

_After everything was all set, she smiled at herself, obviously pleased._

_Then she noticed the horrible blank box._

"_Ugh, I forgot to put a summary." Susan-Mary tapped her right index finger on her chin in careful thought. In no time at all,-literally-she thought of the ideal, eye-catching, interesting summary that would draw the greatest Shugo Chara authors to read her story._

_She began reading aloud as she was typing. "Rima and Nagihiko were mortal enemies. What happens when they fall in love and start dating? Lots of drama! Sorry, I'm not good with summaries, but please read anyway!"_

_She had clearly misspelled many words and the "Shift" button on her keyboard seemed to be broken._

"_Yes, I'm done!" Susan-Mary cheered to herself. She moved her mouse over the "Submit Story" button._

_Click!_

_Susan-Mary shut down her computer and plopped down on to her bed. She fell asleep in mere moments, without brushing her teeth. She smiled in her sleep, having wonderful dreams of all the wonderful reviews she would receive in a few hours._

_Young Susan-Mary would never be prepared for the flames that would engulf her "story."_

BREAK!

Okay, everyone, it's Yaya! I had to pause it because I needed a snack and I didn't wanna miss anything. Don't you guys find it tacky when people put, "Sorry, I suck at summaries, but read anyways!"?

Gosh, I hate that! Why put that you suck at summaries right in the summary? "It's pointless," as Rima-tan would say. Heehee.

Okay, Yaya got some candy, so let's start up the video again!

PLAY!

_The next morning, Susan-Mary launched herself at her computer chair excitedly. She missed by a long mile, and landed in a heap on the floor next to her chair._

"_Ouch," she murmured, rubbing her bruised arm._

_She quickly got ready in a matter of two minutes and started up her computer. She opened up the Internet and went to , which was bookmarked in her "Favorites."_

_Susan-Mary logged into Fanfiction with her e-mail, "rimahikorulz4eva" and her password, "rimahikorulz4lyfe,"_

_She found her story on the first page of the _Shugo Chara _archive, with a grand total of..._

_ELEVEN REVIEWS!_

"_I knew I was good," Susan-Mary smiled smugly and clicked into the story to read all of the reviews._

_The first review was from someone who went by the penname of "screamattheskyx3." She said: "Oh, God, what IS this? Seriously. This fandom is already practically dead, except for maybe thirty or so really good authors. Please stop writing. NOW. Thank you. -Sky"_

"_What's her problem?" Susan-Mary rolled her eyes. "She's probably just like, jealous or something."_

_The next review was from "Chika Hoshi", and went along the lines of: "My honest opinion on this is that it needs a LOT of work. Your grammar and spelling could use tons of improvement. Since you're writing a real story, you can't use abbreviated forms of words. For example, you can't shorten "love" to "luv." The idea isn't the best, but it isn't terrible. It would be a lot better if Rima and Nagihiko were actually in character. Nagihiko isn't a big flirt and Rima doesn't freak out and blush around him all the time. It seems to me like you're thinking of Amuto or something. Also, it doesn't seem like you're following the storyline that you set out in the summary. All the other characters seem fine, however. You just need to work on Rima, Nagihiko, and the entire story. Chika H.~"_

_The other ten reviews were from some notable Rimahiko storywriters. Among them were, "Talia Windwalker", "Haruka Sumairu", "Riri-chi", "RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii", "Aquatwin", "NessieWinsa", "Goose-chan", and "tsuki no kimi."_

_But, as expected, none of these reviews were what Susan-Mary was looking for._

_Not one, "I loved it!" or "Great job!"_

_Where was the love?_

"_Who do these authors think they are anyway?" [1] Susan-Mary rolled her eyes. "They probably aren't even good."_

_Susan-Mary began looking up these authors and as she started looking at their stories, she fell into a deep, dark despair._

_These authors were apparently some of the best-of-the-best in the fandom. Their stories were surprisingly...amazing. Some of the authors' stories had hundreds of reviews; one girl even hit around nine hundred reviews._

_A sharp realization hit Susan-Mary._

_She would never be as good as them. She could try. And try. And try, and then epically fail._

_There was only one thing for Susan-Mary could do about this horrible situation._

_No, she wouldn't flame all of them until her fingers were numb from typing._

_No, she wouldn't hunt them down and terrorize them._

_She would eat the pain away._

"_Mom, I need lots of ice cream, like, NOW!" Susan-Mary ran down the stairs. However, her foot slipped, causing her to tumble headfirst down the hard, wooden stairs._

"_Susan-Mary? What's wrong, honey?"_

"_Ouch..."_

"_Again? Honestly, that's the fifth time this month!"_

And STOP!

Hopefully, that video taught you all something.

No?

NO?

Ugh, seriously?

Well, obviously, if you get a flame for your story, don't freak out about it! You got flamed for a reason. Ninety-five percent of the time, it's because your writing skills are a little worse than Kukai's. The other five percent...

Yeah, Yaya isn't sure what the other five percent is.

It'll come to Yaya eventually!

Anyways, the last thing Yaya wants to say is to not beg for reviews. Like, don't say that you need twenty reviews before you update.

The odds of getting twenty reviews before you update are rare-wait! Yaya takes that back! The best authors would get forty-six reviews when they only asked for twenty.

_But remember_!

The reason you're reading this is because you're new and you're just getting started on Fanfiction! Or maybe you need to improve your writing skills. But maybe you're just reading this for the fun of it because you love to be around Yaya. Who doesn't?

The reasons are very unclear.

Don't assume you'll get a lot of reviews. So don't set goals! Are we all clear on that?

Are you guys nodding to yourselves?

If not, please do so within the next five seconds!

And go!

...We're all on the same page now, right? Yaya will be taking the utter silence as a "Yes!"

Yaya hopes you guys have learned something.

Maybe you learned a lot-if so, great for you! You're definitely on your way to being a writer!

Maybe you learned that Kukai's writing skills are quite poor. Sadly, it's totally and absolutely one-hundred percent TRUE!

This is Yuiki Yaya, signing off!

...

Whew, that was exhausting! Yaya's hungry now!

Hmm, when does the ice cream shop close?

Eh? Yaya's still on?

Oh, hi!

What are you still doing here?

We're done! It's all wrapped up!

You're still here?

Kairi, just turn off the camera! NOW!

* * *

**[1] Please do not feel offended if one of your favorite authors who happens to be an amazing writer wasn't on that list. I've read stories from mostly those authors, so that's why I chose them. I've already spoken to them and they were all okay with being mentioned as well. :)**

**Now on to the actual Author's Note!**

**I've been having this idea for a while now, and I think it's a pretty good one. People, if you haven't noticed, the Shugo Chara fandom is DYING. We need to end the suffering! Hopefully, many people read this and their reading skills will improve. If not, I'll have wasted my time on it and gone through the trouble of writing it for no reason.**

**So please actually DO the things that Yaya tells you.**

**I swear, you'll be a much better writer.**

***Shout-out to Riri-chan! :D It's her birthday everyone, so get her some cake! xD**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BY OUR BELOVED RIMA-CHAN! Hurrah!**

**-Sky  
**


	2. Chapter Two

Writing For Dummies

Summary: Tsukasa gathers your favorite characters from Shugo Chara to teach all of the young people how to write Shugo Chara Fanfiction. (A Guide to Writing Shugo Chara Fanfiction.)

* * *

Chapter Two: Getting to Know the Characters with Rima

...Turn it over here. No, _here_.

Ugh, morons.

Oh, hi. I'm Rima, but you probably already knew that.

I'm here-unfortunately-to teach you about the characters of _Shugo Chara_, because you people obviously learned nothing from watching the anime.

Yeah, you can brag all you want that you've watched Episode...

"_Sixty-two?"_

Thank you. You can brag that you've watched Episode Sixty-two nine times, but you probably still won't be able to write the characters right.

Wait a second...sixty-two? Isn't that the episode where Nagihiko-?

"_No time! Just continue!"_

Excuses, excuses. I'll get you later, Kairi.

So as I was saying...what was I saying?

Oh, right. The characters.

Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll personally tell you in detail about each character that you might possibly write about. Hopefully, this helps you keep them in-character.

First, me.

For all these idiotic authors out there who make me blush or act girlie and stupid in those pathetic little Rimahiko stories, STOP. I don't, nor will I ever, blush around that extremely feminine boy. Mashiro Rima doesn't blush. Period.

"_Then how come earlier in the Royal Garden-?"_

Kairi, why are you even talking?

...

That's what I thought.

I love comedy and KusuKusu (NOT Nagihiko; got it Rimahiko fans?), and I do hate it when my parents fight. Kudos to the people who did those things right.

Nagihiko and I don't have a "love-hate relationship" as everyone says. We're not even in a relationship! We're-dare I say it?-friends. Don't take that the wrong way! "Friends" does not mean we're in love or whatever.

But now that I've officially said that to the people, you will all twist my words.

Good going, Rima.

Now for the most part, you people do a decent job of writing my character.

And now, for some practice to see if you know me. Kairi?

"_Rima goes trick-or-treating."_

What do you guys think? Is that in-character or out-of-character?

If you guessed "out-of-character," you can give yourself a pat on the back or something. That's more of a "Yaya" thing. The only reason I would ever go trick-or-treating is because Yaya dragged me along against my will.

"_Rima goes to the mall to buy the new gag manga."_

I don't think you guys should even have problems with that one. It's definitely in-character. There's actually a funny story about that.

Too bad we don't have any time. Kairi, the last one?

"_Rima flirts with Nagihiko."_

Is that in-character or out-of-character? I'll give you some time to think. Think really, really hard.

And I mean, REALLY hard.

...The correct answer is OUT-OF-CHARACTER. You can dream, or wish, or fantasize, (I guess that's the same as dreaming) but I would never, ever flirt with him. Never. Ever.

"That's so mean, Rima-chan."

Why, Fate? Why are you so cruel?

"Hi, everyone!" the feminine boy waved idiotically.

Please welcome the not-at-all attractive, extremely girlie "boy," Nagihiko...

What's with all of this loud applause? You guys were just waiting for this, weren't you? You know what? Since the almighty Nagihiko is here, I might as well go home.

_Whisper, whisper, whisper_.

What do you mean I have to do this chapter with him?

"You heard Tsukasa, Rima-chan," he smiled innocently. "So let's continue on!"

My life is over.

"Dramatic, much?"

Shut it, you.

"But-!"

Next, we'll talk about Yaya.

"That's easy."

Yaya is basically fifty percent sugar, twenty percent cuteness, twenty percent perkiness, ten percent bunnies, and ten percent immaturity.

"Rima-chan, your math is wrong."

...What?

"That's one hundred and ten percent." he smirked. Why the heck is he looking so much like Ikuto?

And Tsukasa, why is he here anyway? No one interrupted Yaya's chapter!

What do you mean, "The fans demand it!"?

"It means that a lot of people support Rimahiko."

Thank you, Doctor Duh.

"_Tsukasa said to keep going! We're short on time as it is."_

Alright, alright; back to Yaya.

She's rarely ever sad, but I think that's because she came from rainbows.

"Rainbows?"

Quiet. And she has a tendency to glomp people. Those people or things are mainly: Kukai, Amu, me, and bunnies. But don't get me wrong; she glomps _everybody_. Yaya doesn't act her age; she acts her shoe size.

"Don't you think you should tell the people her shoe size?"

Oh, right. She wears size four-and-a-half.

"Small."

Explains a lot, right? I think everybody gets the gist of Yaya. She's a pretty easy character to write. Now next is-

"Amu-chan?"

You seem excited and eager.

"Me? No, not really."

Sure, sure. Next is Amu.

She's basically like any other heroine. Amu has a cool-and-spicy outer character.

"On the inside, she's a total spaz."

Especially around Ikuto. So for those Amuto writers, remember that. She doesn't flirt with him back. He says something, and then she starts blushing like a freakin' chibi tomato. Then a few minutes later, she starts screaming at him.

"But around Tadase, she's really shy and kind of nervous."

Yeah. Personally, I don't think they have very much chemistry together.

"Uh-oh; don't offend the Tadamu fans, Rima-chan."

And what could they do to me?

"You don't know. They're FANS. Correction: fan_girls_."

I'll just send you after them.

"And what is that supposed to imply?" Insert creepy "Ikuto" smirk.

Nothing, nothing.

Now, Amu is really into clothes and fashion. She's always best-dressed.

"Do you remember the fashion show with Yua like a year ago?"

Why are you bringing up random stuff?

"I'm on this person's blog and they made a poll."

And?

"It was about the best-dressed in that episode."

When does this story get interesting?

"Well, I won. Doesn't that say something?"

Huh, really? How odd.

"How is that odd?"

Just odd because you're not the best and you're never dressed well.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that..."

Wow, we're getting sidetracked.

"_Look at the ratings, Kairi-kun! Rima-chan and Nagi really brought back that teenage audience!"_

We can hear you!

Nagihiko laughed, "Wow."

Anyways, where were we?

"I think we're pretty much finished with Amu."

Right. She's a spazzy fashionista with a cool-and-spicy outer character. Ikuto is the only one who can turn her into a tomato. She's very heroine-like, meaning she likes solving problems and being the peacemaker.

"You should all be getting Amu right, too."

Clearly, they're not actually watching the anime. It explains the terrible Amuto stories.

"True."

Next is-

"Souma-kun," Nagihiko pointed at the next name on my paper.

Ah, Kukai. He's second on my "Hate List."

"Who's first?"

It's not obvious?

"How hurtful, Rima-chan."

Ignoring.

Kukai is your basic jock. He mainly plays soccer, but occasionally basketball, I think.

"Yeah, that's right."

He's dating Ikuto's little sister, Utau.

"Oh, yeah. That was really surprising."

It was. Poor Yaya, though, 'cause she-

Ahem, what was I saying?

"Not sure."

Put a cork in it.

Kukai acts like everyone's big brother, since he's older and the ex-Jack's chair in the Guardians.

"Remember when we arm-wrestled?"

I remember. You lost. Ha.

"I think he was cheating."

Sure, he was. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

He's always grinning idiotically and apparently, he has a ton of free time. He visited the Royal Garden a lot back when we were in elementary.

"Wasn't it the 'Upperclassman-With-All-The-Free-Time-To-Hang-Out'? Or something along those lines?"

If I say yes, will you stop talking?

"Probably not." he smiled.

Oh, I forgot to mention that he has an obsession with noodles. Ramen noodles, specifically.

"Yep."

The thing I think most people overlook when they write stories centered on Kukai is that he has four brothers.

"Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai, and Rento."

I think those are their names. Kaidou is the oldest, and he's really buff and scary.

"He's not scary, just...forceful."

Whatever you say.

Shuusui is like a genius. He's amazingly smart, and last I heard, he was studying to be a doctor.

Unkai is the most like Kukai. Enough said.

"Unkai is extremely lazy and laid-back."

I thought I said, "Enough said."?

Now, Rento is so much like Tadase, it's _scary_. So you probably have a good picture of what he's like.

"Rento just really cares about his looks more than anything."

Exactly. Now, let's do two examples to see if you guys get what Kukai's like. Nagihiko, you read the examples.

"Sure. First one: _Kukai is late to school_."

The answer better pop right in your head for that one; he's been late to school eight times already. Has he gotten in trouble yet?

"I don't think so."

Of course not. Next one?

"The second one: _Kukai gets jealous when the girl he cares about is with other guys_."

That might be a little hard for some people, so I'll tell you guys the answer. That's out-of-character. If you think that he gets jealous when Utau hangs out with other guys, he doesn't. If in your Kukamu story, you make Kukai jealous of Amu and Ikuto, that's incorrect.

Kukai is the definition of easygoing.

"And Rima is the definition of _uptight_."

I am not uptight!

"You sure about that?"

I'm not even going to waste my energy on you.

"So you say..."

Tsukasa, can I please go home?

"_Don't you still have to do Ikuto, Utau, Tadase, Kairi, and Nagihiko-kun?"_

Ugh.

"Here, Rima-chan." he handed my list.

Thanks, I guess.

Okay, let's get all of the easy people out of the way first.

"Like Hotori-kun?"

Exactly.

Tadase is the kind of person who's nice to everyone and has to do the "right thing." He has quite a large amount of fangirls because he's known for his princely appearance.

"Tadase _is_ a bit feminine, however."

Should you really be the one to say that?

Nagihiko frowned at me, feigning hurt. "It hurts, Rima-chan. Right here." he pointed to his heart.

Well, boo-hoo for you.

"You're so mean to me, Rima-chan."

Geez, you're so out of character today. Are you chara-changed with Rhythm?

The girly-boy blinked a few times then stared at me. "What'd you say, Rima-chan?"

I nodded. Yup, chara-change with Rhythm.

He groaned, slapping his forehead. "Again? I've told him to stop doing that without my permission! He's so reckless."

There's Nagihiko! Say hi to the fans.

"Hi?" he looked at the camera uncertainly.

Continuing on with Tadase...

He's extremely polite and popular with not only girls, but moms as well.

"My mom keeps telling me that I should act more like him." Nagihiko cracked a smile.

If you can't see, I'm rolling my eyes. Why should you be even more feminism?

"Are you saying that Tadase is girlier than me?"

By a small fraction, yes.

"...I have nothing to say to that."

Yeah, okay. Tadase also has a way with getting what he wants by using his sparkle attack. But out of all the ex-guardians and current guardians, it's the weakest.

"Whose sparkle attack is the strongest then?"

Well, Amu and Yaya's are well up there.

"Oh, I've seen Amu's."

But I think that my sparkle attack is far more superior.

"You have a sparkle attack?" his eyes widened.

Yeah, but you're never gonna see it.

"Why not?"

I only use it on worthy people.

"Oh, thanks."

Yes. Next is Kairi.

"That's another easy one."

Kairi is extremely smart and studious. He's serious about academics and can find out information about any topic easily.

"Like Easter?"

Right. Kairi is very shy around girls, though. He's kind of awkward when it comes to love and all thing related to love.

"Isn't he dating Yaya-chan?"

Uh, no. At least, I'm pretty sure...KAIRI!

"_Y-Yes?"_

Are you dating Yaya?

"_N-No! W-What makes you think-?"_

Does that answer your question?

"Oh, yeah."

Kairi is every teacher's dream. He always manages to get straight A's.

"Unlike you, Rima-chan!"

...Are you chara-changed with Rhythm again?

"Nope." he smiled.

Please let this be over soon...

"Then move on to Utau or something."

Fine, fine. Utau is what everyone's talking about right now in Japan. She's HUGE. When I say huge, I mean like she's well-known, not huge as in fat.

"I don't think Utau could ever be fat."

Utau is very competitive, especially with Kukai. She eats giant bowls of ramen every day, but how can she be as thin as a stick?

"Does she do sports?"

...That's like asking Yaya what book she last read.

"Oh, sorry."

Utau is very headstrong and a bit stubborn.

"That's probably why she and Amu clash so much."

They're both stubborn bulls.

"...I got a weird image of-"

Don't say anything.

Utau cares a lot about her loved ones, like Ikuto. She's extremely protective of him, even going as far as saying that she knew Amu couldn't "handle it."

"I remember that. Amu-chan probably blushed at least thirteen different shades of red."

Really? I counted twelve.

Stop sidetracking me!

"Hey, you're the one responding to me."

...Quiet.

Utau's songs come from her heart and she loves her fans. She's an all-around nice person, but don't let her get involved in your love life. Utau is the queen of meddling.

"Like last week, Utau and Yaya worked together to set me and Rima-chan up at the amusement park."

Yeah, let's _not_ talk about that, okay?

"Whatever you say, Rima-chan."

The last thing you should know about her is that she definitely wears the pants in her relationship with Kukai. She's running the show there.

"I don't usually see any stories with an out-of-character Utau."

Same here, so you guys must be doing something right.

"Ikuto?"

Finally, we're almost done. How long has it been?

Kairi?

"_About an hour."_

"Time flies when you're having fun!"

No, time does not fly. It never flies.

"Uptight much?"

...Self-control, Rima.

"Loosen up a little! Just keep it cool!"

Rhythm.

Anyways, Ikuto is probably one of the most complex characters. You guys probably think he's so easy to write. He's just a perveted cat who messes with Amu.

Yes and no.

There's more to his personality besides Amu and dirty thoughts. I've gathered a lot of information from Ikuto.

Besides loving to tease Amu relentlessly and having catlike instincts, Ikuto is the most protective person ever.

When he was still in Easter, he distanced himself from Utau, Amu, and Tadase by being cold and acting like the bad guy. The reason he did that was so they didn't get hurt trying to help him. He's really selfless.

Wow, I can't believe I'm saying nice things about Ikuto.

"Why don't you ever say nice things to me, Rima-chan?"

(Ignoring Nagihiko.) He's also really...driven. Once he sets out to do something, he'll keep working at it until it's accomplished.

Random Fact Number One: Ikuto likes chocolate. Apparently, he's too good for vanilla.

Note: I'm reading off of what Utau told me.

Random Fact Number Two: Ikuto doesn't wear shorts. It can be two billion degrees outside and he'll still wear jeans.

Random Fact Number Three: He eats taiyaki from the tail first, like a cat.

Random Fact Number Four: Ikuto never shows sadness. The last time he cried was when he was...what, eight years old?

Random Fact Number Five: Ikuto is smart in school, getting into honors classes and having a GPA (grade point average) of 4.6.

"Someone's a smarty-pants."

Shut up, you.

Okay, we're done, so-

"_Have you forgotten one of the most important characters, Rima-chan?"_

Tsukasa, I've named everyone.

"Everyone except for me, Rima-chan. I thought we were friends!"

Can't I just die now?

No? No?

"I'm waiting, Rima-chan." he smirked.

Grrr.

"_I think Tsukasa wants you to make it honest. He said that the more honest it is, the quicker he'll allow you to return home."_

Honest? Really?

Oh, fine.

Nagihiko is a purple-haired crossdresser. He's also known as Nadeshiko, former Queen in the Guardians. Nagihiko practices dance, and thus travels to Europe every other year. He has no siblings, but many friends. Strangely, he's popular.

He plays a lot of different sports, mainly basketball.

"Am I good at it?"

I don't know.

"Well, you have to tell everyone, Rima-chan."

...He's good at basketball.

"Why, thank you, Rima-chan."

You're stinkin' welcome.

Nagihiko does well in his studies, and is often too serious about life. That's where his chara, Rhythm, comes in. Deep down inside is a devious flirt.

"Me? Flirt?"

Oh, don't lie.

Speaking of lying, Nagihiko does that quite frequently.

"No, I don't!"

He hasn't even told Amu or Yaya that he's Nadeshiko. Wimp.

"I think Amu-chan still needs me."

You can make up pathetic excuses all you want.

"_Tell the viewers how Nagihiko is perfect!"_

Okay, I think Tsukasa has a screw a little too loose because Nagihiko isn't perfect.

"Aren't I?"

No.

"_Well, he's good at sports and school. He's nice and friendly. He can dance, act, and sing."_

He can't _sing_, Kairi.

"_He's tall and rich. And he can cook, right?"_

Well, those things don't matter.

"You didn't like those cream puffs, Rima-chan? I thought they were delicious."

They were mediocre.

"Even though we made them together?"

We did not make them together. Did not. Make. Them. Together.

"I can't believe you don't remember, Rima-chan."

"_Oh, and a lot of girls find him...attractive?"_

I'm not part of that minority.

"You mean majority?"

Nope.

"You know you don't mean that, Rima-chan."

I know I do. I'm going home now.

"Oh, let me walk you home then!"

Leave me alone, Crossdresser.

"My heart hurts."

My head hurts from your mouth opening and closing.

...Kairi? Are you following us?

"_Tsukasa thought it would be good for the Bonus Features on the DVD!"_

Bonus Features? DVD?

"_Yes, because-no, Mashiro-san, don't touch tha-!"

* * *

_

*****PLEASE READ! READ THIS NIFTY THING DOWN HERE CALLED AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! ;D**

**Whew, and done! :) Wow, this chapter is like 3,000 words. I wanted to get this one up as soon as possible for all of you. I'm glad so many of you guys enjoy this! :D**

**What chapter would be complete with both Rima and Nagihiko in it? ;) Don't worry Nagihiko-lovers, Nagihiko will have his own chapter later on.  
**

**I looked over this myself,-three times, actually-but if there are any mistakes, please point them out. Also, I apologize if you find Rima or Nagihiko out of character; I would hate to write them out of character in the chapter where it's all about staying IN-CHARACTER. xD Keep in mind that Nagihiko is in all out playboy-Rhythm mode a couple times throughout the chapter.**

**What else...**

**OH, YEAH!**

**I want YOU guys to decide who should be hosting the next chapter. Instead of giving you choices, I'll leave it open-ended. You can even pick some of the Shugo Charas! I'll write whatever character you guys want me to. Side-characters are allowed too, like Yua, or something. :)**

**Happy Voting!**

**-Sky  
**

**OH!  
**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Shugo Chara Terminology with Nadeshiko

Do I really have to do this?

"_Of course, Nagihiko-kun! The fans absolutely demand it!"_

But Tsukasa-san-!

"_And we're on!"_

Crap.

"_Hello, everyone! Due to the overwhelmingly large number of requests for Nagihiko-kun-"_

Please don't.

"_-To bring his 'sister', here she is, Nadeshiko!"_

H-Hi there! Nadeshiko here; today, we'll be talking about something extremely important in order to write _Shugo Chara_ stories.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

Huh? Amu-chan?

"N-Nagihiko, why are you dressed like that? And why is there a camera? What's going on?"

Oh, Tsukasa-san didn't tell you?

"Man, no one tells me anything anymore..."

"_We're broadcasting a live show for all the readers and authors in the Shugo Chara fandom."_

"Kairi? You're here too?"

Amu-chan, really, it's not that big of a deal...

"Can I do this with Nade-I mean, Nagihiko? Please, Tsukasa?"

She's using her sparkly attack...

"_It's not a problem, Amu-chan, go right ahead!"_

"Cool, so what do we have to do?"

Well, I was about to talk about_ Shugo Chara_ terminology. Like the correct way to spell-

"_Psst! You're in Nagihiko-mode!"_

Oh, oops. Ahem.

Let's see...terminology. Spelling; spelling is a really big thing in writing, especially for fanfiction-type stories.

"Hey, Nagihiko?"

Yes, Amu-chan...?

"It's so amazing how you keep up that voice! How do you do it?"

Lots and lots and lots of practice.

Lots.

"Wow!"

...Can we get back to the matter at hand?

"Oh, sure, sorry."

Thanks. Ah, anyways, first let's go over how to correctly spell our names. For the most part, writers are pretty good about names, but there are some names people mess up every now and then.

First, NAGIHIKO. There's an 'i' between the 'g' and 'h', not an 'e.' Be very careful when you type.

I've also seen many people write Tadase's name as "Tadagay" in stories.

"Tadagay? Who calls him that? That's so mean! I can't believe it!"

Yeah, pretty much. No matter how much you all hate him-

"How could someone hate Tadase-kun?"

Oh, you'd be surprised, Amu-chan...

Like I was saying, that little "nickname" shouldn't be used in the actual stories just because you think he's gay.

"Tadase-kun isn't gay!"

Clearly; he dated Amu-chan for a while.

"For a while...?"

Well, aren't you and Tsukiyomi Ikuto sort of a thing?

"WHAT? No way! No! Who told you that? What makes you even think that-?"

I'm sorry?

"There's no way that could ever happen! He's on like the other side of the world!"

There IS a thing called long-distance relationships.

"We're NOT dating! I don't like Ikuto! T-That's ridiculous! It's impossible!"

Um, calm down, Amu-chan. I was just...stating a fact.

"He doesn't even like ME! He's always messing with me!"

Amu-chan? Are we done talking about this now?

"Huh?"

I'd like to, um, move on.

"Oh. Sorry. Sometimes I tend to...yeah. Sorry."

It's fine, no worries.

Here's a complete list of most-used characters from _Shugo Chara_ for your reference.

And it's okay if you put the character's first name first and their last name last. Just keep in mind that technically, it's not correct because in Japan, family names go first.

In this list, last names will be first.

Here it is...

Hinamori Amu. Hotori Tadase. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Hoshina Utau. Yuiki Yaya. Mashiro Rima. Fujisaki Nagihiko. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Sanjou/Sanjo Kairi. Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto. Amakawa Tsukasa. Ran. Miki. Su/Suu. Dia. Kiseki. Yoru. Eru/El. Iru/Il. Daichi. Pepe. KusuKusu. Rhythm. Temari. Musashi. Nana.

Did anyone notice a missing character?

You should have because I left out Souma-kun.

I've seen people spell his name "Kukai" or "Kuukai." Both are correct.

See, you can spell it either way. I'm pretty sure it doesn't really matter.

"There's really two different ways to spell Kukai's name?"

Well-

"Yo, Fujisaki, Hinamori!"

Souma-kun?

"Kukai! What are you doing here?"

"Yaya called me and said I had to be here for some-why is Fujisaki in a skirt?"

Are we going through that again, Souma-kun?

"Umm...no. Sorry I asked."

"_Great timing, Kukai-kun! You're next!"_

Then that means I can go home.

"Bye, Kukai! Good luck!"

"Wait-! Ah, crap, they left."

"_Just follow these instructions and we'll be on our way!"_

"Instructions? What am I doing?"

"_Don't worry, it's completely harmless. Just sit right in that chair over there..."

* * *

_

**PLEASE READ!**

Finally, another chapter. You guys have no idea how long this took me. ._.

First, I was gonna do Kukai, but then I looked at the reviews and it seemed like more people wanted Nadeshiko. I'm not sure, maybe I counted wrong.

Either way, Kukai will be next! If you couldn't already tell from the end of the chapter...

Review as always, point out any errors or anything you thought was wrong. Constructive criticism is welcome, blah, blah, you know the drill. :)

*******YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT FOR THE FIFTH CHAPTER! Although this time, there will be choices.**

**It's UTAU versus AMU!**

**Winner takes all. Haha. (:**

**ONE VOTE PER PERSON! DO NOT REVIEW LOGGED IN AND THEN REVIEW AS AN ANONYMOUS PERSON.**

**Thanks!**

**-Sky  
**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: _Shugo Chara_ Pairings with Kukai

Hey, Yaya, the camera's upside-down.

"_It is? Oh, whoops!"_

No, the other way - turn it - okay, you got it! Just stay still.

"_What if Yaya needs to blink? Or breathe?"_

Blink and breathe whenever you need to.

"_Phew, that's a relief!"_

What happened to Sanjou?

"_Hmm...Who knows? Not Yaya, that's for sure!"_

Good enough for me.

"_Okay, Kukai-kun, simply read off of the cue cards."_

Alright, sounds easy enough.

"_Don't screw it up! You're just being broadcast live to the entire world, so no pressure!"_

Thanks, Yaya. Thanks a lot.

"_No problem!"_

Hi...everyone...I'm Kukai. I'm...here to...talk about...the different...couples...in..._Shugo Chara_...and some...helpful...tips to...write...about...that certain...pairing.

"_Why is Kukai reading all funny?"_

What do you mean?

"_Like you're...pausing...between...some words...like...what Yaya's...doing right...now."_

I was just reading!

"_See, Tsukasa-san? Yaya told you that Kukai is no good when it comes to helping people learn how to write."_

Hey! I'm a great writer!

"_That's exactly why we made cue cards. But I had no idea Kukai-kun had problems reading..."_

I'm sitting right here, guys.

"_Should I call Utau-nee-chan?"_

Since when was Utau your sister...?

"_Shh, Kukai! We're talking! Stop interrupting us!"_

Oh, sure, no problem. Go on. I'm not even here.

"What's going on?"

"_UTAU-NEE-CHAN!"_

Yaya, stop shaking the camera!

"Hi, Yaya! How are you?"

"_Yaya's great!"_

"That's good to hear."

Sorry, am I interrupting your guys' tea party?

"You wanna repeat that, Souma?"

Nah.

"Mm-hmm. So you ditched me for this...what are you even doing?"

It's a thing...

"Yeah, very specific."

That teaches the fans how to write.

"Fans?"

"_Shugo Chara fans!"_

"Oh, I see. Is Mr. Screw-Up over here messing it all up?"

I hope you weren't talking to me...

"If I said I wasn't, I'd be lying."

"_Kukai and Utau-nee-chan should both do this! What does Tsukasa-san think?"_

"_What a wonderful idea! Utau, you're in!"_

"Cool, what are we doing?"

Here, read the cue cards.

"Hoshina Utau doesn't need cue cards."

...Why did you throw them-?

"Hi, everyone! Utau here, and I'll-"

We'll.

"-Be teaching you guys how to properly write all of your favorite pairings!"

What she said.

"I think the first step is to not go overboard right away when you start the story. The first chapter shouldn't be all mushy and all, 'I love you!' because you have to build up to that. If you're writing a one-shot, then that's completely different."

A lot of Amuto stories are like that.

"God, can we PLEASE not get into that topic? Amuto is already dead."

"_Amu-chii and Ikuto died?"_

Not literally, Yaya, just the pairing's fandom.

"_Hm, that would make sense."_

"It's so annoying when people write about the same things for Amuto."

No one has any original ideas anymore.

"That brings us to the second point. Absolutely, under no circumstances, can there be clichés."

Yeah, agreed. No, 'Amu and Ikuto are childhood best friends. What happens when they fall in love?' Or, 'Ikuto is the most popular guy in school. Amu is the nerd. What happens when Amu tutors Ikuto?'

"_And no more vampire stories! They creep Yaya out."_

"For all you people out there who have stories like that, I officially dislike you with a passion."

"_Ouch. Having Utau-nee-chan hate you? It's not a good thing, folks!"_

Trust me. I've been down that path.

"Oh, you're about to go down that path AGAIN, Souma Kukai."

Do you guys see what I put up with every day?

"So now I have to be put up with?"

No, that's not what I meant!

"You are in deep, deep waters right now. DEEP."

Ah, crap.

"You're taking me out for ramen for lunch. And I'll make sure to empty your wallet."

Sure, anything for you.

"_Yaya wants to come!"_

"That's fine. Yaya doesn't make me pissed off anyway."

"_Yay! That's a good thing, right?"_

Yaya, you're in a WAY better position that I am right now. It's a fantastic thing.

"You're darn right."

"_Back to the show!"_

Oh, right, Tsukasa. Utau?

"Okay, this is kind of like the clichés, but you have to be original with your ideas."

Like?

"Don't make Ikuto cheat on Amu with Saaya. That makes zero sense. And this is coming from Ikuto's sister. I know everything about Ikuto."

"_Everything, everything?"_

"Totally. Why are you twitching, Kukai?"

Saaya. Bad memories.

"_Yeah, what's up with when you gave her that button on your cape when you graduated? That was so weird! Kukai left Yaya to work all by herself on his stupid graduation!"_

"Why the heck DID you do that?"

I thought she would leave me alone after that...

"And did she?"

Um, no.

"Hmph. That Saaya just might get a punch in the mouth."

"_No blood, please. This is rated PG!"_

So what were we even talking about?

"Oh, sorry. I'm getting off topic. The next point is pretty simple, but a lot of people make this mistake. Don't make Rimahiko Amuto."

I'm lost.

"Aren't you always?"

"_Burn! Hehe, that's what you're supposed to say, right?"_

Yeah, Yaya, thanks.

"_Kukai's welcome!"_

"Well, what I mean is that sometimes people make Nagihiko tease, flirt, and harass Rima in stories. Then Rima, in turn, blushes or freaks out. That's NOT what they're like."

In real life, it's more of throwing insults back and forth and then Mashiro getting ready to rip Fujisaki's head off.

"Exactly. Don't confuse couples and make one couple act like the other."

Anything else on your list?

"The last thing that always pisses me off is the lack of creative titles."

"_Oh, Yaya totally gets what Utau-nee-chan is saying!"_

"Things like, 'Amuto Love Story' or 'Opposites Attract' or 'Falling for Him' are not creative titles. They make me wanna puke all over your story, but it looks like someone already did."

Harsh. But it's all true.

"And are some of your Shift buttons broken? Capitalizing is KEY."

"_Heh, Utau-nee-chan sort of made a pun."_

Ha, I get it! [1]

"Will both of you hush?"

Yes ma'am.

"_Yes, Utau-nee-chan!"_

"Better. Now-oh, it's two o'clock."

So?

"It's lunch time, moron."

"_Cool, so we're done?"_

"_Hold on, we have to-!"_

"_Bye, Tsukasa-san!"_

"We're taking the bus?"

Would you like to walk?

"Ugh, you gotta get a car."

Do I look old enough to drive?

"Do you LOOK old enough? Yes."

Okay, that was a bad question.

"_Yaya's starving! Let's go!"_

"Kukai's paying for the bus ride there."

Sure, no problem. No problem at all.

"_Wait, Yaya-chan, don't just drop the camera on the floor! It's a very expensive-!"

* * *

_

***PLEASE READ! (Again. :)**

**[1] For anyone who understands the pun, explain it in a review and we'll talk about a special offer of a guest appearance in the very last chapter! :)**

**I updated this fast; reason is is because today, I have no school. It's a snow day! :D  
**

**This was fun. Anything with Utau in it is so fun, you guys should really try writing something with her. Haha.**

**Anyways, for the vote in the last chapter, here are the results...**

**Utau: 8  
**

**Amu: 2**

**AND LOOKS LIKE UTAU WINS! (By a LOT.)  
**

**-cheers, applause, applause-**

**So I think this is gonna be the breakdown of the rest of the story:**

**Chapter Five: Utau**

**Chapter Six: Amu**

**Chapter Seven: Nagihiko**

**Chapter Eight: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia  
**

**Chapter Nine: Pepe, Daichi, Iru, Eru  
**

**Chapter Ten: KusuKusu, Rhythm, Yoru, Kiseki  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Tsukasa, Nobuko**

**Chapter Twelve: Bonus Features - Deleted Scenes**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bonus Features - An Interview With Rima  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: Bonus Features - An Interview With Yaya  
**

**Chapter Fifteen: Bonus Features - An Interview With (YOU CHOOSE: Put in a review who you'd like to see being interviewed! It can be anyone! If you choose a chara, choose one or two others to be with them.)  
**

**If you guys have any other character suggestions, please offer them! I'll definitely make the story as long as you guys want it to be.**

**Sayonara...**

**-Sky  
**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Spelling and Grammar with Utau

"_We're live in ten seconds!"_

At least let me finish my lunch!

_SLURP!_

"_Miss Hoshina...?"_

What?

"_Er, nothing at all, Miss Hoshina."_

Thought so.

"_And we're live!"_

Hi, I'm Hoshina Utau, and I'll be talking with you today about a growing problem that's occurring not just in Japan, but the world. I promise that by the end of this chapter, I'll have turned you into a much better writer.

Listen to me because I'm smarter than you. Got it?

I'm pretty much tired of those craptastic Amuto stories. I'm sure some of you have seen some?

It's not just Amuto stories. It's Kutau, too. You guys should at least make me amazing in the story. As for Kukai, ah, who cares if he sucks? As long as I'm better than him, which I am.

Anyhoo, I think you all have a small clue of what I'm talking about.

Spelling and grammar.

You learn it in school, I'm sure. It's a necessity in your daily lives.

"_Um, Miss Hoshina? What if you're not a writer?"_

My manager isn't paying you to talk. She's paying you to direct and man the camera.

"_Yes! I-I'm truly sorry, Miss Hoshina!"_

Hm. I guess I'll let you off the hook. This time.

Anyways, as I was saying: spelling and grammar. It's important.

Learn how to do it or your story will be roasting over a campfire.

There are a couple easy, important steps that you can take if you're struggling with this.

Ahem, Amuto writers, I would get out a pen and some paper right about now. (No offense to the very few good writers.)

One: You should own a dictionary of some sort.

It doesn't matter if it's an actual dictionary or if you just have access to Internet to look up words. If you don't know how to spell a word, don't just put it in your story and assume you're right. Type it into Google and they'll always have this blue link that says, "Did you mean...?" and then the correct word.

The bottom line is: Spelling is so stupidly easy to fix, so I don't know why you guys manage to mess it up. The problem might be that you guys use gigantic words to make you seem like a better writer.

It's easier if you use simple vocabulary that still makes your story awesome.

Oh, and no chat-speak. It's a story; you're not chatting with your best friend on Facebook. But I'll admit that I use chat-speak when I'm online.

None of this: "i luv u.", "omg!" (Unless of course it's Yaya speaking), "hay lets hang out 2morrow at the mall. its gunna b so fun!"

Really? Are you speaking to hay? You wanna hang out with bales of hay at the mall?

That's a new one.

"_Miss Hoshina?"_

What now?

"_I have a p-phone call for you!"_

Give me that.

Hello?

Ikuto?

What?

I'm in the middle of a show!

...Why didn't you tell me sooner? Are you neglecting your sister? Hm. You didn't meet any European girls, did you?

Huh? Oh, I'll put you on speaker.

Ikuto, say hi!

"Who am I talking to?"

The world.

"Oh. Hey."

"Utau? What are you doing here?"

Amu? Weird seeing you.

"Heh, Amu's there?"

"Eeeh? Who said that? Was that Ikuto? I didn't know he was back!"

Calm down and stop looking around. He's not here. Wait, Amu!

"Where is she?"

...She ran away.

"_M-Miss Hoshina! The show!"_

Oh, right. I have to go, Ikuto. See you soon.

"Yeah."

_CLICK!_

Where was I?

Something about chat-speak...right! It's time for the next step.

Two: Use Spell-check.

Okay, so it's not right one hundred percent of the time, but it's pretty good.

Red squiggly lines mean that the word is spelling wrong.

Green squiggly lines mean that the phrase has improper grammar.

Pretty simple.

Three: GET A BETA.

If you don't know what that is, it's basically another author who edits and reads your stories. They help you a lot.

You can send a PM to basically anyone you want for a beta, but check their profile first to see if they're accepting requests. They're extremely helpful. Get one.

Hey, if I'm in a good mood, maybe I'll do it for you.

I said "maybe," so don't get your hopes up. I'm busy and I HAVE a life.

"_Miss H-Hoshina?"_

What? And stop stuttering on my name. It makes my name sound less cool.

"_Truly sorry, Miss Hoshina! But I have another phone call for you!"_

Tell them I'm busy.

"_R-Right away! Yes, she's busy."_

"But Utau-chan says that she always has time for me! Let Yaya talk to her!"

Yaya? Oh, just put it on speaker.

"_Of course!"_

_BEEP!_

Hey, Yaya, what's up?

"Yaya has a big emergency!"

Oh my gosh, what happened?

"Yaya can't decide what to wear tomorrow!"

...

"Hello? Utau-chan? Did we lose connection? PAPA, MY PHONE'S BROKE! MAMA!"

No, I'm here.

"Oh, phew! Yaya was worried for a second!"

So hold on, you need me to help you pick your outfit?

"Uh, yeah, that's what Yaya said!"

And that's it?

"That's it!"

Hang up. Now.

"_Miss Hoshina needs to get back to important business. Sorry!"_

"What's more important than-?"

_CLICK._

You know what? Put my phone on silent.

"_Yes, right away! Erm, is it this button? Oops, I went to the messages. Um, let's see..."_

Give me my phone.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. CLICK._

It's so hard to find good work these days.

Continuing on...

Four: Know the difference.

When I say that, I'm talking about words like "there", "their", and "they're." These are the most commonly misused words on Fanfiction.

People don't know how to use them correctly. You guys should know which word to use in the situation. Here are some examples:

'Kukai, Yaya, and Ikuto just ran twelve miles. THEY'RE exhausted.' "They're" is a contraction. It stands for "they are," so know how to use it.

'Tadase and Kairi lost THEIR pants. Luckily, Amu returns the lost pants to them.' Okay, who made up these sentences?

No one's confessing? Fine. "Their" is possessive. It shows possession.

'Rima and Nagihiko left it THERE.' God, I don't even wanna know anymore. The word "there" refers to a place.

Five: Be punctual.

Punctuation seems hard, but it's not.

Mainly, it's the commas that mess people up.

Guys, they're just little lines. Don't let those lines rule your life.

Do you see the three sentences above? Look at how I used the commas.

Commas are for breaks in a sentence. Instead of, "Hey Utau." you should do, "Hey, Utau."

See the difference?

Commas should also come before...ah, what was it? Prepositions? No. Adverbs...no.

Conjunctions! That's the word I'm looking for.

Examples of conjunctions are: and, but, or, yet, for, nor, so

Those little words will save your life in stories. They join together two sentences or ideas.

Remember them. I'll be watching.

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

I thought I put my phone on silent?

Hello?

Who is this?

Hatsune Miku? No, I'm sorry. I've never heard of you.

"Hey, Utau! Who's your buddy working the camera?"

Shut up, Kukai! I'm on the phone! What? Sorry, I was just yelling at my...what'd you say?

"What's up, Camera Dude?"

"_Oof!"_

Kukai...did you just make him drop a very expensive camera?

"I wasn't here! Later!"

I'll call you back...what was your name again?

"_I'm ruined! RUINED!"

* * *

_

**READ? :)**

**Wow, it's been like two and a half months.**

**-tumbleweed rolls by-  
**

**Honestly, it was two things. Laziness and writer's block.**

**Both are pathetic excuses, I know. :p Cut me some slack, though, it's harder than you think.**

**I hope that Utau isn't out of character. I tried really hard, but I don't have much practice with her.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! :D Your guys' opinions matter so much to me and I swear, I read every review a couple times. :)  
**

**This time around, I'll try replying to all the reviews. I think it's kinda important. And sometimes, you guys have questions and I don't answer them. I feel crappy. -_-**

**The next chapter will be none other than HINAMORI AMU. Sorry, no votes this time. I already planned it out and such.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. I'm really happy with how this story is turning out.**

**You guys are all awesome-tastic!**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day? :]**

**~Sky-chii  
**


End file.
